Vocal Maiden
by Haru Closed Count
Summary: A one-shot collection of Vocaloid Songs played by Rozen Maidens. May also use the regular Vocaloids as well. Chapter 4: What a Wonderful Cat's Meow!  First fic!
1. Kokoro Kiseki

**Okay, this just came into my head while listening to Len's Kokoro an, strangely enough, reading a JunxSouseiseki fanfic. =.=… So if you know the song, you'll best know who's playing who, if not, here's an extremely easy guide to notify you.**

**Len/Professor=Jun**

**Rin/robot/miracle (no opinions) =Souseiseki**

**There, so without further ado, Kokoro Kiseki, Rozen Maiden style!**

* * *

><p>Kokoro Kiseki<p>

_There was once a robot that was made by a very lonely scientist_

_Her creation was what many would call a miracle_

_Yet she still lacked something; something that you can't create._

_It's what we call "Kokoro"_

_This was a story woven by Jun Sakurada, the scientist, and his creation_

_Souseiseki_

For a start, he wanted to teach her all the joys and sorrows of this world; the beginnings and ends to life, the pain from loss and the happiness from being gifted. Jun was somewhat confident that he could teach her about life, although past attempts proved it to be difficult.

"Do you know what singing is, Souseiseki?" He asked, although he didn't know why. She should already know, considering it's in her programming.

"The act of producing musical sounds with the voice, and augments regular speech by the use of both tonality and rhythm. One who sings is called a singer or vocalist. Singers perform music known as songs that can be sung either with or without accompaniment by musical instruments." Although it was a definite answer, the scientist still found it depressing when she answered with no hint of emotion.

"Okay, then…" Jun trailed off, still hesitant about how this may turn out. "Well, we're going to try singing, and if this works, then you might be considered an artificial being." _That is, if you can sing with feeling. _He thought to himself before he began singing a lullaby he remembered from his childhood. When he finished, he signaled for Souseiseki to try, and she sang all the words in the lullaby. But to his frustration, they were nothing more than words; no emotion, no feelings, nothing. Again, he asked her to try again, only to receive the same result. In defeat, he started groping, much to Souseiseki's confusion.

"Is anything wrong, Father?" She asked in the same emotionless voice. He looked up with a cheerful smile and started to mess with her hair.

"It's nothing, okay?" Jun said with reassurance. "For now, just keep practicing on your singing. Sooner or later, you'll be able to sing like any other person in this world." _And hopefully, by then, I'll finish the program._

_Unfortunately, failure continued delaying, and time soon became infinite._

She was getting better with each passing year; she could sing any song without flaw. She even managed to fill each note with emotion, making the sound even more harmonious. But even then, that feeling was not from Souseiseki; she just repeated the entire song. Jun was glad, though, that she could produce such a beautiful sound, compared to before. Even then, he still wishes to install the program he had created only the year before. Program "Kokoro."

He badly wanted to install the program, but when he ran the program, there came yet another problem. If he were to try and install, there came the high risk that she'll short-out. In other words, she'll die. So, ever since his dreadful discovery, Jun continued to work on "Kokoro", in hope that one day Souseiseki will be able to install the program. But he also realized, soon after, that he's running out of time. In the same year, one month after finishing the program, Jun got lung cancer, and there came occasional times where he will have trouble breathing or worse, coughing up blood. It came into realization that he'll soon die, and it's that thought that pained him the most.

"Damn it!" He cried out in frustration. Stress was building up on him, and it came to the point where the stress became so great that Jun needed to let out all of his frustration. There was just one thing he didn't realize, and Souseiseki noticed it in a flash.

"Father, why do you cry?" Her question rang in the scientist's ear, and Jun came into realization that he was, indeed, crying. It then came by instinct that he grasped the robot and held her in a tight hug. He didn't know why he did that, but at that moment, the reason mattered very little.

It was then that he also realized something; he was in love with the miracle robot. He had for a while, but until now, he thought of it, more so, fatherly love. But that love grew into a deeper kind of love, and it was probably this feeling that still drove him forward, regardless of the time that passed. But as another year passed, his condition became worse. By then, he thought of just stopping it all, until a miracle happened; a wonderful miracle. Souseiseki came to him one day with a message, and this surprised Jun quite a bit.

"Who is the message from?" He asked, still a bit shaken about receiving a message, considering he was isolated from everyone.

"The message is from me," She answered, surprising the scientist even more. "from the future."

It was then that the message appeared throughout all the screens in the lab, all bearing one message, and that message was 'Thank you'. Jun couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the message, and more so, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Souseiseki was singing for him, and it wasn't like all those other times; these were not just plain words; or words with fake feeling. She was singing all her feelings for him, and that alone brought tears to the scientist's eyes.

_After several years, his life ended._

_He finished the program, and gave her the inheritance of solitude._

_Along with that, he entrusted her with the Key to the miracle._

* * *

><p><em>The scientist had died, although no one knows where.<em>

_As for the miracle robot._

_She stayed there, and achieved the final step hundreds of years after._

Ever since he left her there for the many years to come, Souseiseki began to wonder why that man worked till the end of his life just to make such a program. Program "Kokoro" as he called it. She could remember him from her data; how sometimes she would do something by accident and how he'll get mad and frustrated, as well as how nice and relaxed he was when trying to teach her something new. Like singing, although he didn't really enjoy it so much the first time.

"What is that you want me to learn?" She asked to no one in particular. "You always said that I'll be able to understand what happiness and sadness is someday. Is it in the program you had worked on for so long? The program you made for me? Program 'Kokoro'?"

Even then she still wondered, ever since he died. Long before they had planted a tiny sakura tree, which now had became enormous. Every late spring now and then, sakura petals would fall and shower the surrounding field with them. It was a beautiful sight, but Souseiseki still wonders what beautiful is supposed to be. Because of this, the tree still lacked praised, but it was also then that the miracle robot would repeat the same wish as before, and that was enough for the old tree. It's would be the same as always, but this moment was very different.

It was when she made this wish that a monitor behind her lit up. With much wonder, she approached the monitor, and it was when she was in front of it that a word appeared on the screen; 'Kokoro'. Souseiseki understood that this was the program the man had worked on for so long, and proceeded in installing the program in her data. It was then that the robot felt a pulse within her chest, and many new feelings filled her being. She could feel wet drops of water flowing down from her face; tears. She was crying, although she couldn't understand why, nor could she understand why she was shaking. It came to her what this was; her creator spent his entire life creating her very own "Kokoro", in other words, her own heart.

_The miracle robot wasted no time in noticing all wonders that surrounded her._

_It was then she realized what the scientist taught her._

_He taught her about happiness, and he taught her about sadness._

_And it came to her, how deep and moving these emotions were._

It wasn't long after receiving her Kokoro that Souseiseki began to feel lonely. The man was always on her mind, and she constantly thought about him. As she thought about him, her heart started beating faster than usually. It was then that it became clear that she was in love; that man told her about it before, although she couldn't understand what 'love' was back then. Now, she understood, but she knew that it's too late to tell him. So she kept to herself until the miracle found a horrifying sight. She was just resting among a patch of red flowers when she stumbled upon a skeleton; the skeleton of her creator. The robot couldn't help it; she cried. She cried for her father, her creator, her first love.

She knew now, why she was created, why she was born. That man was lonely, with no body by his side. Souseiseki understood the feeling; she was lonely because he wasn't here like before. With a tearful face, she gazed at the sakura tree and spoke her wish.

"Please," the miracle begged, "Carry my message back to him. Tell him that I thank him for bringing me to this world, for the days spent together, for the things he has given me. Tell him, please, tell him that I will sing for him for eternity."

And that was what she did. She sang her heart out to the scientist; all her feelings poured out. It was then that she felt grateful for existing, she felt grateful that she met him. "Thank you, Father."

_It was definitely a miracle_

_The miracle robot kept on running, and sang all her feelings_

_But it only lasted for a moment._

_The Kokoro was too heavy for her, and she shorted, never to move again._

* * *

><p>"What you are about to see next on our tour may probably be one of the biggest discoveries in history." Suiseiseki sighed once more as the tour guide went on. This was supposed to be her birthday present from her mother, but she only found this gift to be rather dull.<p>

"One of your great uncle's inventions was found and placed in that museum, so you should feel proud to be part of the Sakurada family line." Was what Nori Sakurada, her grandmother, told her when she heard that she was going, but even that didn't cheer her up. They continued walking down the museum halls until they reached their destination. It was vacant, and the guide explained that this room is only accessible through tours or a scientist discovering its secrets.

"This was created by the lone scientist, Jun Sakurada, whom died of age 20 due to cancer." He explained as everyone gathered around the case, oohing over it like it's a pile of gold. "It was discovered when demolishers had to tear down his lab, and came across this."

Full of curiosity, Suiseiseki pushed forward through the crowd and looked at her great uncle's invention. She couldn't believe what she saw. Inside was a girl who looked to be around the age of 14. She wore what looked like Victorian clothing; a blue caplet over a white shirt with blue pants and short black boots. Along with that, she had shoulder length, auburn hair, and it somewhat stuns her that she looked quite a bit like her. It didn't hit her yet that she wasn't human until after screaming at the guide for keeping a dead girl in the museum.

"But this isn't a human girl." The guide explained, "This is a robot made by the great Dr. Sakurada. Unlike most robots, she could talk, think, and feel like any human. She's special because she is the first robot to think on her own. Unfortunately, she shorted, and scientists are still researching on how they could revive her."

With an explanation like that, the guide signaled for everyone to follow, and she was left alone with the robot. She gazed into the case and saw a small smile planted on the girl's face. Suiseiseki was still amazed to see how human she looked when she heard a voice somewhere, surprising the girl. It continued to echo, growing faint into the distance. Suiseiseki looked back at the robot, and continued to wonder who that was when it came again, but she listened to the voice this time.

"Thank you, Father." Was what the voice said, and Suiseiseki began to think that this girl was probably the world's greatest miracle, and will continue to be for many years to come.

_Her face was planted with a smile_

_And she did, in fact, look like an angel._

**And that sums up the Kokoro Kiseki, Rozen Maiden style! To tell the truth, this is pretty much my first fic, and I'm still afraid of getting flamed for this. T^T So no flames please! Anyway, I think I'll do a bunch of Vocaloid songs Rozen Maiden style, but I don't have any idea for which song and who plays who so be nice and help with your reviews! ^^ Btw, I just turned 13 when I wrote this and I'm still new at everything considering that I also got my account today.**


	2. Capriccio Farce

**This chapter pretty much goes to my friend, Izzy for helping me get new ideas and such in helping to keep me motivated. As to my friend, the review is at the bottom of the webpage, and it says so (I believe it also has a speech bubble next to it. I'm still unsure) as well. Thanks for you help, and now with all this thank you's and bubbly moments aside, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Warning: May have some OOCness**

**Cast**

**Miku=Shinku Luka=Suigintou Rin=Suiseiseki Len=Souseiseki**

**Servants (Rin and Len) =HinaIchigo and Kanaria Meiko=Kirakishou**

**Gumi=Barasuishou Kaito=Enju Gackupo=Jun**

* * *

><p>Capriccio Farce<p>

"_Now let's begin this farce we call Judgment."_

Deep in the forests of Belphegor lays the theater of the "Collector", whom was called the Heartbeat Clocktower. Here was where the vessels of the seven sins were stored; the Four Mirrors of Lucifer, the Glass of Conchita, Kayo's Scissors, the Sword of Venomania, Marlon's Spoon and the Clockwork Doll. With the lonely man now pass, the vessels have taken new forms, and received their orders from God, Master of the Heavenly Yard.

"You are aware of what I'm asking from you, are you Suigintou?" Shinku, Master of the Court and former vessel of Sloth, had received the orders from God and went to Suigintou, the Sorceress of Time. But it was with a sigh that she responded with a "no".

"What I mean," Suigintou continued with a sly smile, "is that I do know what you're asking. I've changed from owner to owner, form to form, and in the end finally made my appearance to the stage. But I'm afraid I don't know the location of the vessel of Wrath."

With a frustrated sigh, Shinku turned away from the silver haired sorceress. "We have orders from the Master of the Heavenly Yard to find the last vessel, but where should we even begin to look?" Shinku questioned her. "It could be anywhere."

"Yes it could be anywhere." Suigintou agreed, but continued. "Then again it may not. In fact…"

She closed in on the Director and whispered in her ear something that made the doll's eyes widen.

"_I fear it may be in 'that' girl's hands."_

"Search for her, search for her," The Graveyard Master's servants, Kanaria and HinaIchigo chanted. "Go left or right or even below you. Search for the key holder known as the 'Master of the Hellish Yard'!"

"Honestly, what are they chanting about?" Enju, also know as Gear, questioned as Kirakishou, the Graveyard Master, silenced them. "They've been like that ever since I began this conversation with you. Who is the Master of the Hellish Yard anyhow?"

"What a surprise, dear Enju doesn't know." Kirakishou said with a fake gasp. "The person they speak of is none other than Barasuishou, the Master of the Hellish Yard. Earlier, Shinku received orders from God to retrieve the vessel of Wrath, and Suigintou believes it to be in Barasuishou's hands."

"Why bother searching for the sin?" Enju asked, surprising the Graveyard Master. "After all…"

"_If this farce were to end, then there will be nothing here"_

"Such a rash way of speaking your mind, Gear." Kirakishou sneered. "But we already trapped Adam's soul, and if we didn't, there wouldn't be a thing could do have done."

At this exact moment, Shinku had stepped in on there talk. "What in God's name is going on in here?" She questioned. "The tale is beyond the hands of God and Satan as well, but there is no question on there being nothing left when everything in our farce ends."

"That s true, dear Director." Kirakishou said with a nod before replying in a sadistic voice. "That man would probably sigh if he were to see us all like this."

"Shinku, do you not understand where we are going with this?" Enju cried, enraged that she refused to agree with him, but remained calm. "Do you not know the one fear this world has but remains completely oblivious to?"

The sins we held in this theater." Shinku answered. "I have not forgotten, Enju. Everyone fears these sins, but they have no idea for they still feel them in the core of their souls. Yes the one true fear of this world…"

"_Is the desire of mankind itself."_

* * *

><p>They continued the search without much success. Suigintou might as well be correct in her statement; the vessel was in the hands of Barasuishou. It stressed Shinku to the point where she would probably punish anyone for even speaking to her. But she had no choice when trial began for an unwelcomed guest; a young man by the name of Jun.<p>

"I could just punish you here and then, but considering it rare for anyone to come here, let's exchange information you idiotic fool." Shinku said in a foul tone to the man, whom wasn't surprised by the least. "You have permission so speak; why did you come to this forest?"

"I mean no bother, fair maiden." He said in a lustful tone, although the Director wasn't swayed by the least. "I carry a curse and in order to undo it I must have the sword of my ancestor, Duke Venomania. I came to this forest in search of it."

"A pitiful excuse from a worthless man like you." Shinku said in disgust. "You weren't welcome here from the start, so you might as well die. For your death penalty, you can die at the hands of the Graveyard Master!"

The Director had then left the room, leaving Jun with Kirakishou and her servants. The gluttonous woman began approaching him with a hungry look on her face. "It's been a while since I had a decent meal like this." She said sadistically, closing in on the man.

"Kill him, eat him, do whatever you can to the insolent man, who dares trespass." The servants chanted, encouraging the woman to eat him. But just as she was about to sink her teeth into his flesh, a rather young woman stepped between them.

"Honestly Kirakishou, you might as well eat your servants if you want human flesh." She said with a proud tone which tainted every word. "Besides, I need someone to help out in the garden, and this man could do the job. So back of~desu!"

Kirakishou was about to threaten the girl, but the determined look in her bi-colored eyes held her back. With a glare, she left, her servants following. Jun was about to thank her when she turned to him with a glare. "Honestly, you humans are as worthless as a fly if you can't defend yourself~desu." She said, insulting the man. "Even so, I still need help in the garden, and considering how I just saved your life, you might as well do the job~desu."

Jun noticed that this girl had a habit of saying 'desu', but didn't let that bother him by the least, for he knew he was in much larger problem than before. "What is you name anyway?" He asked, still offended by her previous comment.

"Suiseiseki, human, and don't forget it." She answered. "Don't bother even telling me who you are though. It would be a waste of time." Before Jun could reply, Suiseiseki left the room. He chased after her, and when he caught up to her, he was out of breath, giving her another opportunity to insult him. But instead of scolding her, he decided that would get him nowhere and instead asked what the place was and everyone who lived here.

"No point in learning what this place is, but I can tell you who lives here." Suiseiseki answered with pride. "Shinku the Director, Kirakishou the Graveyard Master, Enju aka Gear, and me, the Waiter."

"Are you a Waiter as in the servant, or as in waiting for someone or something?" Jun asked, surprised to see such a reckless and whimsy girl being everyone's servant.

"Both." Suiseiseki answered. "But that's rather pointless, for…"

"_When the end befalls on us all, who will be laughing then?"_

* * *

><p>A month past since he became the Gardener. Jun wasn't complaining so much about the new job. It was just a constant voice that keeps echoing around the tower; one that merely repeats the same lullaby over and over.<p>

"_Lulila, Lulila, Lulila"_

The lullaby kept on repeating, and although no one else was bothered, he was. It was then that he did what might as well be the most idiotic thing he did since he came; he spoke to the voice. "To whoever is singing, who are you and where are you?" He cried out, and for a moment the air was silent. Then he heard the voice again, although it wasn't the lullaby.

"I'm afraid I don't really know." The voice replied. "It's been awhile since I heard anyone, or I think it's been a while. I can't tell how much time passed since I first came here."

Jun was beyond amazed to hear that something else was hear, and judging by the sound of the voice, it was a female. "Do you at least remember your name?"

"Just barely, I'm sorry to say." She answered. "I remembered having someone calling my name constantly while singing the same lullaby I sang moments ago. I believe my name was Souseiseki."

That's when Jun felt like a brick hit him square on the head. Suiseiseki's name sounded almost exactly alike, and he knew that these two must be related. "Did you have a twin brother or sister?"

"Yes, I know that I used to have a twin sister." Souseiseki replied. "I would do anything if I could see her again, but I could only wish for that much. But I could only hear the lullaby so far, as well as my own heartbeat apparently. They don't harmonize with each other, and it just echoes on and on."

"Really?" Jun was rather curious about what she meant by 'echoes on and on'. Does that mean something?

"_Irregular heartbeats are echoing."_

That was the last thing he heard from the girl before the lullaby started again. Jun found it surprising that Suiseiseki had a twin, and wondered just how alike they are. But he couldn't find any; these two were like polar opposites. He went back to tending the garden, but instead ran into the Time Traveling Sorceress, Suigintou.

"Pleasures to meet you face to face at last, Suigintou." Jun greeted, and was given a sly smile in return. "What brings you here?"

"Just a warning, Gardener." Suigintou replied. "We are nothing but replacements of sins; you being lust while I am envy. We don't belong here, and when the last have finally awoken, we'll be gone. We're…"

"_The invaders of the disturbing elements."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Before the lonely man died,"<em>

"_He constructed a theater,"_

"_Will the Utopia he was wishing for,"_

_Ever be completed some day?"_

"_Not let us continue, in this farce we call 'Life'."_

**Forgive me if it was confusing, I planned out the story as I was typing it out! Any way, review, and NO FLAMES! Arigatou!**

**-Aurora-chan**


	3. The Little Mermaid

**This is one chapter I don't really enjoy. -.-" I felt like I wrote this half planned and half brain dead. I don't give thoughts or comments to this other than the fact that I never said who is the witch, ad only gave two hints. If you don't mind skipping this part, then go and read at will. I don't care very much about this oneshot, and now I'm out of ideas for the next chapter. T^T Feel free to PM me any ideas or even post the ideas on your review if you decide to review. Also, vote on my poll because I have several suggestions, but I don't know which I should do. Now on with the story.**

**Cast**

**Miku/the Mermaid=Shinku Kaito/Prince=Jun Luka/Witch=Suigintou Meiko/Queen=Suiseiseki**

**Warning: There are some MAJOR OoCness in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Little Mermaid<p>

"_Silently on these waves_

_I watched everybody with a feeling of sadness in me"_.

Along the shore by a castle that stood tall, there was a woman. Silver white hair flowing in the wind, red piercing eyes looking out, she gazed at the calm, quiet ocean. In her hand, the woman carried a blue crystal, and she turned back and forth between the two sights with a dismayed look. She finally put her focuses on the shining stone and was given a sight from a distant memory. She closed her eyes, recalling the memory, and turned back to the sea.

"I saw a dream today." She whispered to the wind. "A dream that belonged to a little girl who visited me a couple of days ago. "

"It was about a stupid mermaid who fell in love with some prince." She continued, "Such a stupid young girl. It's not like she doesn't know about the fairy tale. A fairy tale is based on a real tale; a tale written by Destiny; a tragedy you can never escape from. But yet, you still wished, you stupid girl. There is a fine line between tragedy and comedy. I wonder which will that girl fall under."

She turned once more out into the ocean, and took notice of the silence. "The ocean was strangely silent today," She whispered, "so it made me remember just a little."

* * *

><p>I believed her name was Shinku, (she continued) and she came to me one day with a wish that killed its previous victim. She kept on speaking about the Prince (I believe his name was Jun) and how she constantly longed to be with him. She kept saying it's an impossible wish, but even so, that's all she ever said ever since we met; I wish to be with him.<p>

"If only I could walk the same path as him." Shinku repeated for the last time. "Oh, Witch of the Sea, I'll give you anything if you can grant my wish."

That was the opportunity I was hoping for ever since. The moment, I was deciding what I should take from the girl. She was young, beautiful, but those were pale features compared to her voice. It was a voice like no other, and it was the same voice that won the hearts of many of the mermen here. I continued pondering for a moment, and came to my final decision.

"_That beautiful singing voice of yours__  
><em>_will be the price to grant your wish.__  
><em>_With that, I will only grant one wish.__  
><em>_It is up to you to fulfill any other wish you have."_

* * *

><p>She became the girl that the prince grew quite fond of. Of course, no matter what you say to her, she doesn't reply. She sees a bit too shy. But with someone like her around, the queen won't stay quiet for long. She still holds the throne, and will do anything about it.<p>

Jun first saw her at the ball Queen Suiseiseki decided to throw for his birthday. She was very beautiful in his eyes; long blond hair that gleam like diamonds in the light and soft blue eyes that shone as blue as the ocean. It was instinct to go and talk to her, but when he had done so, she didn't respond. She merely smiled, and Jun believed that that smile was worth a million words. So when the ball came to an end, he invited her to stay for a while.

She gladly accepted (with no words really) and it was the next day that Suiseiseki took notice of her presence. She wasn't bothered a bit, but after several days and the maiden not departing anytime soon, she knew something was up. She sent one of the maids to gather information on the girl as she cares for her. She was astonished with what she had found and stormed into the ballroom where Jun and Shinku were dancing the day astray.

"Is anything wrong mother?" Jun asked, stunned to see her so angry.

"Don't stand anywhere near that fish who calls herself human!" Suiseiseki ordered, surprising the two of them. "She is a mermaid who sold her voice away to the witch, like the little mermaid did."

The queen then approached Shinku who was shaken by her words, and looked down on her with cold eyes. "Your little wish will never come true" She spat. "Just go back to the sea where you belong, fish scat!" She lunged at the girl only to be pushed away by Jun, who was steaming. "Why are you stopping me, Prince?"

"I love her, mermaid or not, I love her." Jun answered. "I used to listen to a strange, but harmonic lullaby every night on the balcony, and that was before you came. Is it true that you traded your voice?"

Shinku looked straight at him, tears flowing down her face. She pushed herself into his arms and nodded. Jun watched as the love of his life cried without a word, and knew that there is only one thing he could do if she was to have her voice back.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Suiseiseki questioned as he walked out of the ballroom and towards the beach. "Don't even think about helping this fish girl!"

"But I will, Mother." Jun called back, venom in every word. "I said I love her, and nothing you stop me from helping her!" He then faced the ocean, and called out to the Witch. "I'll give you everything if you give back her voice, Sea Witch! Let me hear her voice again!"

No sooner had he said this that the witch appeared behind him, an evil smirk planted on her face.

"_How stupid of you to destroy yourself on a moment's love."_

* * *

><p>"Afterwards, I took the boys soul and gave that stupid girl her voice back." The witch finished with a sigh. "Young people are so brash and stupid. That mermaid girl and that prince are both stupid. I guess this is what they call the mistakes of the youth. She paid her price for the wish so, she could do whatever she want. She could drown in her tragedy and die away. She could call me a devil and despise me for all I care."<p>

"_...or maybe she will put her hopes in a different future?"_

**And done. -.-" Like I said, not proud of this chapter, and I don't mind if you aren't too. Anyway, see ya till next chapter! Also review! I want to know what your thoughts are and if I should change anything. ^^**

**Btw this is Hatsune Miku's version of the little mermaid if you haven't noticed.**

** -Aurora-chan**


	4. Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Meow!

**Oh, back from grounding with a hilarious take on Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat' Meow by 96neko and Len! I'm playing around with this, and these just few attempts at humor. This time, instead of the entire cast being RM, we have a pervy Len instead. I do hope you enjoy1 Also we're following 96nekos version, so watch that if you're confused!**

**.com/watch?v=Et0c41ptN3Q&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL7367C998A1DCDC8F**

**Also, I'm not gonna tell who's playing who since there are only two spots in this. Really, I think I should let you figure it all out instead! ^^**

* * *

><p>Len; the pervy rogue cat on the street who could find life no better than now. Suiseiseki; the princess of the neighborhood and rated number one on the tsundere meter. It's rather unusual to see that in the end, the two came together. It all started on a moonlight night, when the ever so pervy Len was caught red-handed for peeping through her highness's window. Of course, it was easy enough to notice when his voice rang out.<p>

"_What a cute little Sui-chan we have, with soft, pure white fur that is rather lovely. On this beautiful moonlight night, won't you play together with-"_

"No." Her short reply cut through his little love song, and shocked the young tom greatly. Of course, that was to be expected of the tsundere princess; she always treats everyone like a rat.

"Oh, come on." Len cried out through the window. "I know you like me, oh dear Princess. Why don't you show me your softer side, Sui-chan?"

The she-cat shook her head, and told the perverted Len to get out, but he was determined to win her heart, and he knew that he shall succeed. Now if only Suiseiseki could agree. The way he heard it, every tom, rogue or housepet, failed to win her cold (REEEEEAAALLLY cold) heart. Some of them didn't even manage a word to her before they were cast away into the sea of failure.

"Well," Len went to plan B. "_You only have one shot at life. And it's winning at it that makes it fun." _ He then pulled the cold hearted she-cat closer to him, causing great annoyance and displeasure to her_ "Now for that collar that binds you, how about I bite it off for your sake?" _ The reaction was too be expected; he grabbed the collar and was prepared rip it off on her command. Suiseiseki was greatly disturbed by how close the tom was to her; his breath came through like a dense fog, and she could hear him breathing louder than ever. What's worse; he's starting to drool.

Suiseiseki then let out a rather loud shriek and shoved the tom off of her. It was fortunate that her collar came through unscaved, but when Len started to approach her once more, she cried out at the top of her lungs, and her cry could be heard by every mouse and cat out there. "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME, AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING NEAR ME!"

Several moments later, Len sat back out the window with a nasty scratch on his face, but even then, he smiled. "You're rather rash for a pampered kitty." He commented. "But this is nothing compared to my life!" Suiseiseki, already annoyed by his earlier actions, glared at the pervy tom.

"And how is living in your own filth better?" She scowled. "What's so great about it?" The she-cat couldn't see how living out in a death trap could be better than house life, but then again, she knew little about the outside world.

"_Life as a stray is the best!" _Len said with three short _nyas!_ "_Swiping fish, eating banana's day and night! During the day I look down on working humans (_sometimes chasing me as I grab a snack_) and dosing off on the rooftops!"_

Suiseiseki still found nothing interesting other than the banana's (whom where she wonders how a cat could eat such things), but as she ponders around, he continued. _"You know, you should be free too!" _He said with a_ nya! "I'll even introduce some of my pals to you. Just open that window of society and fly away!"_

"Police!" Len turned his attention to her, and said with much frustration the sweet words of wisdom.

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Look, you can work as a police cat, it's better than living as a stray!"

"Hey, the only one allowed to own me should be you, Sui-chan"

_SLAP! "_Shut up, pervert!"

"Wait, I got a better idea, I SHOULD OWN YOU!"

"POLICE!"

"SHUT UP!"

'_What a perverted black cat_…..` Sui thought inside her mind. 'He thinks I can't see him, but his eyes shine like headlights in the night.."

"Oi, Sui-chan!" The princess was aware that he was there already, but she was more worried of his next actions. For the past day, she could hear, yeas, HEAR, his constant panting outside the windows of the home. Len came in a moment later. "So, ya miss me, Sui-chan?"

"Not really, since you were there throughout the entire day." Suiseiseki replied. "_Though your breathing is rather noisy, don't you dare come any closer t me. I only have one shot at life, and I'm spending it as a house pet."_

"Eh, are you sure?" The tom was ready to make a second attempt at tearing the collar off. "I can still take of that little chain that binds you here."

"Don't you even dare!" The tsundere scowled. "_The value of this collar…well, you'll never understand anyway!"_

But that moment, the pervert wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy sniffing at something, and that aroma brought him one step too close to a certain cat. _SMACK! _"Oi, what's this smell?"Len asked, unaffected by the pain she inflicted on him. "Why do you suddenly smell like bananas?"

'Great, the shampoo is getting to him…' She thought, but managed to change the subject. "Why would you care anyway? Besides, _Life as a house cat is best! I'll always be well fed and have a nice bed to sleep on!"_

"And you clean yourself by licking, or do you have some water resistant way to clean yourself?" The perverted tom asked, "Or do you not clean yourself?"

"Well, I'm not fond of getting splashed and such, but," Suiseiseki continued. "I still shower every day! It may be uncomfortable, but it's cleaner than licking yourself dry!"

"Oh so that was what you were doing earlier…." There came the moment of silence after that phrase, but as the moments passed, Suiseiseki began blushing. A cry rang out into the night that moment, and it was the number one catchphrase of the night.

"YOU PREVERT! WHO KNOWS WHAT MAY BE OUT THERE! YOU COULD GET RUNNED OVER BY A CAR FOR ALL I CARE…..hey, that isn't such a bad idea."

"EEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

"_It seems like the tsundere Sui-chan loves playing hard to get_." Len purred, but was shoved away from her.

"I don't like you!" She cried out, but the perverted tom continued.

"_I'm still a lovable cat_…" He paused for a moment to and decided that he'll end his flirt attempts. "You know what? I'll just head out with it_. I LOVE YOU!"_

Suiseiseki shot a glare at the love struck tom. "_You speak with an honest heart, but the way you say it, it can't sway my heart."_

Len perked up once more because of his final plan; Plan C. He knew that if this pln failed, then yes, this cat is one cold hearted tsundere. "One day, _I plan on flying out of this town someday, and head to the tropics so I can eat bananas until I die._"

"Hey, why don't you die right now?" "SHUT UP!"

"_It would be amazing if we could do it together_." He continued, unaware of the gagging noises behind him. "_But I guess that shall never come true…"_

Suiseiseki thought about visiting the tropics, aside from the bananas of course, and knew tht would amazing, but she knew one thing that held her back. "That sounds nice, but _how I live, that can't be changed so easily. There's a girl that waits for me, and I can't just abandon her like that."_

"Hey, who is she?" Len cried out in shock. "I'll deal with her for you!"

"Shut up, I can't leave her alone she loves me too much, and it pains me to see her upset." Suiseiseki scowled, and for a moment, the two just stood there. Then the tom stood up and was about to leave, but a certain she-cat held him back. "_Hey, wait a moment_!"

"Why bother?" Len asked "You don't like me,so my time here is over."

"Well," Suiseiseki, blushed for a moment. "_Could you come again tomorrow? I'll be waiting…."_

"Ah, so you DO like me."

"Wait, WHAT? NO, go home!"

"Ah, getting flustered~ You're so cute! Cutie Tsundere! Cutie Tsundere!"

"Police!"

"STOP THAT! Eh whatever, lets go enjoy some bananas! In Taiwan!"

"Just go, and never come back."

"I know you want to go…."

The two were bickering over the night, and it's visible that the two have fallen in love. Thus the two lived happily ever after.

"POLICE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Okay, maybe not…

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me whether you found this hilarious or not! Those who do get a cookie! *shot*<strong>

**~Aurora-chan**


End file.
